De Norte a Sur
by Kiitha.chan
Summary: - Toda esta parafernalia para mostrarme que seguís siendo aquella pequeña Capitanía de la que un día me enamoré y me decidí conquistar. - Argentina x Chile


**Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Argentina, Chile y Uruguay pertenecen a la comunidad de Latin Hetalia y sus creadores.**

Es mi primer fanfic de ellos, ojala les guste ;;; Recién me estoy acostumbrando a las personalidades del ArgChi y a fanfiction en general para subir historias. Por lo que cualquier error, pido disculpas de antemano. Así como errores en la propia narración.

Gracias por leer!

 **De Norte a Sur**

Martín sonrió divertido ante las palabras del castaño. Incluso en la situación que se encontraban ambos, el chileno siempre sería…chileno.

"Nhg…fleto…maricón…ruci-¡Ahh!…cio…de…mmh…mierd-da…ahhh…" Gemía y gruñía la nación menor mientras su vecino del Este mantenía sus caderas suspendidas, firmemente sujetadas entre sus manos, entrando y saliendo del cuerpo ajeno con fuerza y precisión.

"Incluso cuando te…ahhh…garcho no dejás de…insultar, che" Refunfuñó Argentina, aumentando la fuerza ejercida en el acto, sintiendo el delgado cuerpo de Manuel retorcerse y contornearse bajo el suyo ante una certera estocada, que lo hizo estremecer desde el norte hasta el sur del país.

"¡Argh!...ahh…" La nación de Chile intentó – por la mierda que sí lo hizo – tapar al hombre que estaba entre sus piernas a garabato limpio – a lo buen chileno – pero coordinar una sola palabra era imposible.

Martín seguía sujetando las delgadas caderas ajenas, quizás sus dedos dejarían huellas en Valdivia o ¿Sería más abajo, en Osorno? Manuel ya ni sabía donde el mayor tocaba, en estos momentos todo era el, Martin y el calor insoportable que generaban ambos cuerpos al unirse.

De un momento a otro el mayor salió de su cuerpo, bajando las caderas del castaño hasta posarlas sobre la cama, pero igualmente abriendo sus piernas para posicionarse entre ellas y descansar su cuerpo contra el otro, abarcándolo completamente.

"El sur de tu país es bien _húmedo_ , flaquito" Le susurró Martín cuando se acomodó nuevamente, y antes que el chileno pudiera protestar y soltar una sarta de obscenidades, lo volvió a penetrar, retomando el ritmo en pocos segundos.

Manuel con sus mejillas aún coloreadas por el -muy estúpido – comentario del rubio, solo fue capaz de enlazar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre que estaba encima de él y atraerlo para besarlo sin descanso alguno.

¿Qué importaba ahora la resistencia cuando Argentina ya había invadido el sur y el centro de su país?

Martín sonrió triunfal ante la muestra de rendición de su flacucho. En el fondo entendía que toda la resistencia que Manuel oponía era su forma de protegerse, de evitar mostrar su vulnerabilidad. Y todo eso solo hacía que este momento fuera aún más especial para el argentino. Ahora que tenía el cuerpo de Chile relajado y abierto para su patria, ahora que le permitía verlo como realmente era. Ambos mostrándose sin miedo a revelar lo débiles que eran para con el otro.

 _«Chileno salame»_ Pensó Martín mientras poseía al castaño bajo suyo _«Toda esta parafernalia para mostrarme que seguís siendo aquella pequeña Capitanía de la que un día me enamoré y me decidí conquistar.»_

Pero bueno, Martín primero tenía que definir el termino _«conquistar»._ Pero eso ya era otra historia.

Mientras, Chile solo gemía, se arqueaba, apretaba su delgada mandíbula ante embestidas muy bruscas, completamente entregado a ese grandísimo idiota que siempre cruzaba la cordillera de Los Andes para incordiarlo, para meterse en su cama

Para hacerle compañía.

"Ma-Martu…" Murmuró el castaño, perdiéndose en esos ojos verdes que lo miraban como si fuera realmente el centro del mundo del mayor "T-te a..ngh…" ¡Por la Virgen del Carmen! Que complicado era intentar coordinar una palabra "Te..am-amo…Hue-ón…"

La sonrisa de Martín se ensanchó completamente, sus ojos brillaron tanto que incluso los _brillitos_ de su primo Sebastián lo envidiarían, agachando su cuerpo para tomar entre sus labios los delgados de Manuel. Todo sin dejar de moverse.

"Yo tam-también…chile-no…bolu-do…"

Respondió el mayor antes de decidir que era demasiada palabrería y que tenía que terminar aquella invasión.

Porque _che_ , como le quedaría el ojo al _cejón_ _imperialista_ de mierda al saber que el sur de Chile ahora era suyo. Y que pronto conquistaría el centro y corazón del país vecino.

.

.

.


End file.
